The customary computer input system keyboards require discipline to hit the keys in specific rows, and thus maintain specific distances. However, in fact the inputting of data can be adapted to individual hands and working habits because the important factor is just the basic existence of distances which can easily be changed and adapted individually and dynamically (or gradually) while working. As a result, ergonomic advantages are obtained. In particular for different shapes of hand and typing habits, a touch-sensitive surface which is extended in an as-it-were continuous fashion is easy and intuitive to handle. For example relatively small and fast typing movements are possible with individual assignment topography which is adapted dynamically.